Dulce venganza
by chispeg
Summary: Es peligroso engañar a unos niños... y si no, que se lo digan a los protagonistas de esta historia Krilin, Bulma y Goku. **REEDITADO**
1. La mentira

-¿Y? ¿Alguna duda? ¿No? Pues seguimos mañana a... ¿tercera hora,verdad?

-¡Si!- contestaron los alumnos de sexto de primaria del colegio Limon Star.

Segundos más tarde, sonó el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase y el inicio del recreo.

Un ensimismado Trunks salió tranquilamente por la puerta, en busca de su mejor amigo que, como todos los días, ya debía de estar esperándolo en la cafetería de la escuela. Para su sorpresa, descubrió al llegar que no solo Goten lo aguardaba, también Marron, la rubia hija de los amigos de su madre, se encontraba allí.

Aquello no debió sorprenderle pues, ese mismo año, la niña había empezado el colegio y al no conocer a nadie, los dos muchachos se vieron obligados a pasar gran parte de su tiempo con la chica, un verdadero engorro ya que a Marron le daba miedo volar y parecía sentir una desquiciante alergia a vivir aventuras.

Ambos niños habían tratado de evitarla incontables veces pero, sin importar dónde se escondieran, allí estaba ella, como una lapa que no se podían quitar de encima.

Y ahora, a mitad de curso, tanto Trunks como Goten estaban más que acostumbrados a su presencia. Es más, con el tiempo, los tres niños habían llegado a un beneficioso acuerdo; Marron los acompañaría en sus juegos y travesuras sin protestar ni chivarse a sus madres y a cambio, ellos le harían compañía.

- ¿Qué hay Trunks? ¿Qué tal las clases? - preguntó la indeseada.

Goten, que después de tantos años de amistad con Trunks conocía como a la palma de su mano a su colega, supo enseguida que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te pasó algo?

- No, nada importante - respondió el lindo muchacho de ojos azules. - Solo que... - su voz se apagó poco a poco y se mantuvo un buen rato callado.

- ¡¿Qué?- preguntaron los otros dos, ya impacientes.

- No creo que os lo deba decir, sois demasiado pequeños para hablar de este tema - afirmó Trunks, petulante.

- ¡Pero Trunks! ¡Solo soy un año más joven que tu! - protestó el moreno.

- Si, quizá, - concedió - pero Marron aún es muy pequeña para oirlo.

- ¡No es cierto! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que las mujeres somos mucho más maduras e inteligentes que los hombres, nada de lo que digas me sorprenderá! - exclamó indignada la aludida.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?

- ¡Mi mamá! - respondió clavando una mirada desafiante en Goten.

- Bueno, ya vale - les apaciguó Trunks. Tras pensárselo un momento, decidió que no causaría ningún daño hablar del susodicho tema, por lo menos, mientras no ahondara demasiado en ello. - Vereis, estoy preocupado por que en clase estamos dando en sistema reproductivo.

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- ¿Lo vés Goten? El hecho de que seas mayor que yo no implica que sepas más - apuntilló Marron. - El sistema reproductivo es una máquina que permite que los papás y las mamás fabriquen bebés, ¿verdad Trunks?

- Eh... ¡algo asi! - confirmó el mayor.

- Pero, yo creía que eran las cigueñas las que traían los bebés - susurró un confundido Goten.

- ¡Ese es el problema chicos! - exclamó vehemente Trunks. - Nuestros padres nos han engañado. Todo ese cuento de que nos trae la cigueña es mentira y... - añadió mirando a Marron - tampoco es una máquina... aunque puede que en el caso de tu madre sea cierto.

- ¿Entonces qué es? - preguntó de nuevo un cada vez más turbado Goten.

- Bueno, respecto a eso, será mejor que lo descubrais en su momento - alegó el joven Briefs, sonrojándose al rememorar la lección de la clase pasada. - Basta con que penséis en lo que hacen lo dinosaurios de las montañas antes de poner huevos.

- ¡No es cierto! - protestó Marron - ¡Mis papás no me mentirían! Sobre todo mi mamá. Ella dice que no se deben contar mentiras y por eso me explicó que, en el pasado, antes de conocer a papi, ella era una mala persona... si confesó eso, ¿por qué iba a mentirme en cómo se fabrican los niños?

- Está bien, - aceptó Trunks, empecinado en abrirles los ojos a sus compañeros - hagamos una prueba entonces. Cada uno de nosotros le preguntará a sus padres cómo se hacen los niños. Así descubriremos si son o no, unos mentirosos, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Goten? ¿Marron?

- ¡Si! - aprobaron ambos.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, en Kame House, una decidida Marron se acercó a su padre y preguntó a bocajarro:

- ¡Papá! ¿Cómo se hacen los niños?

Krilin, que en ese momento se encontraba cambiando una de las bombillas de la cocina, perdió el equilibrio sobre la silla a la que estaba subido y cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Cuando se recuperó del tremendo golpe, se levantó con calma, se sacudió la ropa y, acto seguido, miró a su adorada hija con cara de poker.

-Verás Marron, creí que esto ya te lo había explicado tu madre... - farfulló el guerrero mientras se rascaba inocentemente la cabeza - jeje... pues verás... esto... los papás implantan una semillita en las mamás y...

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Menudas idioteces le estás contando a tu hija! - interrumpió entre carcajadas el más viejo de la casa, que se había quedado a escuchar la explicación de su pupilo a la comprometida pregunta de su "nieta". - ¿No te dá verguenza? Yo que sepa, siempre traté estos temas contigo de una forma natural y nunca pasó nada.

- ¡Maestro Roshi! ¡Ni se le ocurra meterse en esto! Es algo entre padre e hija - el corazón de Krilin se congeló de horror. Si dejaba que el maestro le explicase a su pequeña qué era el sexo y sus consecuencias, seguro que quedaría traumatizada para el resto de sus días.

- Bueno, - claudicó el viejo con las manos en alto en gesto de resignación - tu sabrás lo que haces. Si no me necesitas, me iré a tomar el sol con tu mujer un rato - dijo el pervertido desapareciendo por la puerta.

- Bufff... - el padre pudo, al fín, respirar tranquilo. Por un instante, creyó verse pagándole a su retoño un psicólogo para borrar las barbaridades dichas por el maestro de su inocente y pura cabecita.

Al girarse para retomar su incongruente discurso, se dió cuenta, con estupor, que Marron ya lo estaba allí. La niña se había esfumado.

Bien, pensó el antiguo guerrero Z, quizá se había ido a preguntarle a A-18.

Estupendo, se alegraba de quitarse semejante peso de encima.

* * *

- ¿Que cómo se hacen los niños? Pues, no estoy seguro, Goten... - Goku no sabía qué le debía responder a su hijo menor.

Él, como buen padre, estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad, pero, tenía el presentimiento de que si trataba de ser sincero, Chichi le clavaría una estaca en el corazón, antes de descuartizarlo en miles de cachitos, y finalmente se lo daría a los dinosaurios de desayuno.

Sinceramente, no entendía por qué tanto secretismo con el sexo, pero debía respetar las ideas de su amada esposa. Asi pues, decidió relatarle la misma historia que, en su día, le había dicho a Gohan.

- Ya sabes que tu madre se ocupa de todo, Goten, pero, me parece que hay que mandarle una carta al rey de las cigueñas pidiéndole, por favor, que te envíe un bebé y nueve meses más tarde, te lo traen a casa.

¡Trunks tenía razón! , recapacitó Goten, le estaban mintiendo.

Se lo podía esperar de su madre y de su hermano mayor, pero nunca de su padre ¡él siempre contaba la verdad!. Profundamente desilusionado, Goten sonrió a su padre fingiendo credulidad y, en seguida, se dió la vuelta para dirigirse a la Corporación Cápsula y hablar con su amigo.

* * *

En casa de Trunks las cosas no iban mejor, hacía ya un cuarto de hora que había planteado la embarazosa questión y Bulma seguía inventándose historias para esclarecer la duda del pequeño.

Según la atractiva científica, los niños nacían en las coles y las niñas en las lechugas... ¿De verdad era tan dificil decirle la verdad? ¡Pero si ya tenía 11 años!

Aburrido, Trunks dijo a su querida y mentirosa mamá que ya lo había entendido y que al estar tan cansado prefería irse a la cama sin cenar.

- ¿Sin cenar? Trunks hijo, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Tras años de convivencia, Bulma sabía que un sayan (o semisayan) saltándose una comida era sinónimo de muerte o letal enfermedad .

- Claro mami, no te preocupes.

Bulma observó a su hijito encaminarse cabizbajo a su habitación.

- No sé por qué le mientes al mocoso. Tarde o temprano lo descubrirá, ya sea por alguno de sus amigos o por sus propios medios - terció sonriendo el sayan de sangre pura que tenía por pareja.

- ¡Pues por eso, Vegeta! Todavía es un niño, no necesita saber esas cosas.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces prefieres que lo decubra cuando deje embarazada a alguna terrícola y se convierta en padre siendo apenas un adolescente? - preguntó el hombre con recochineo.

- ¡Vete a la mierda!- exclamó Bulma al quedarse sin una excusa plausible. Después salió de habitación muy enfadada, con el eco de las diabólicas carcajadas de su esposo persiguiéndola.

* * *

Mientras toda la Corporación Cápsula (dueños y sirvientes incluidos) dormía, Trunks salió al encuentro de sus dos compinches.

Unos minutos antes, había recibido la llamada de Goten para comunicarle que se encontrarían a medianoche en el parque situado frente a su hogar.

Con mucho sigilo y cuidado para que su padre no pudiese rastrear su ki, el joven Briefs salió de la mansión sin ser descubierto.

Previamente, había tenido que entrar en la habitación de sus padres para buscar el radar del dragón que Bulma guardaba en la mesilla de noche, por suerte, Vegeta dormía profundamente abrazado a su esposa, moviéndose solo para respirar. Y menos mal, porque estaba seguro de que, en circunstancias normales, su gruñón padre lo habría expulsado de la habitación de una patada en el trasero.

Aún nervioso, Trunks agilizó su marcha. Sudaba solo con pensar que alguien lo pillase en su pequeña travesura.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando, finalmente, pudo distinguir los kis de sus amigos.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Todo listo? - preguntó.

- ¡Listo! - respondieron Goten y Marron.

- ¡Pues que dé comienzo nuestro plan de venganza!


	2. ¡Felicidades Goku!

- ¿Estáis seguros que eso es lo que deseáis? - quiso confirmar el enorme Shenlong, que estudiaba con indiferencia a los tres pequeños que lo habían despertado de su largo letargo.

- Si - confirmó Trunks, el portavoz.

- Por favor Shenlong, queremos que mi papá, el papá de Marron y la mamá de Trunks no puedan contar mentiras durante un mes - ratificó el pequeño y despechado Goten.

- Así se hará - dijo la retumbante voz del mitológico ser. Entonces, la tierra tembló y súbitamente, el dragón sagrado desapareció junto con las bolas mágicas.

Se hizo el silencio en el ingente bosque de las islas del Sur.

- Volvamos a casa - recomendó Trunks tras mirar su reloj. - Ya casi ha amanecido y nuestros padres estarán a punto de despertarse.

Después de dejar a Marron en Kame House, ambos amigos se despidieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas, con una pilla sonrisa plantada en el rostro.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la montaña Paos:

- ¡Goku! ¡Goku! - los gritos de Chichi resonaban por toda la casa - ¿Dónde estará metido este hombre?

- ¿Qué ocurre mamá? - un joven universitario salió de su habitación para descubrir qué le ocurría a la mujer.

- ¡Gohan! ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

El chico lo pensó unos segundos.

- Creo que salió temprano esta mañana y que se llevó a Goten con él.

- Pero, ¿a dónde fueron? - inquirió Chichi con los brazos en jarras y el cejo fruncido.

- Pues... creo que a por el desayuno, ¿por qué? ¿necesitas ayuda con algo?

- ¡No! No es nada - lo tranquilizó. - Es que verás, el Sábado es el cumpleaños de tu padre y pretendo hacer una gran fiesta. Obviamente no puedo competir contra la opulencia de las celebraciones de Bulma - comentó con cierto rencor la morena - pero no me pienso quedar atrás, haré un estupendo banquete y para eso preciso que tu padre me acompañe a la ciudad a comprar los mejores alimentos - y añadió. - De paso, también quiero comprar algo bonito que ponerme, debo lucir preciosa para estar a la altura de A-18, de Bulma... y de Videl, - dirigió a su primogénito una traviesa mirada - porque supongo que la vas a invitar, ¿no?

-Eh... - Gohan se había puesto rabiosamente colorado. Su madre tenía razón, pensaba invitar a Videl y a su padre a la fiesta, pero bueno, hacía apenas seis meses que Videl se había convertido en su novia, era normal querer estar siempre juntos, ¿verdad?-Pues si, ¿no te importa, cierto?

- ¡Claro que no! No seas tonto, pronto seremos familia, es normal que la invites - contestó felizmente la ama de casa. A Chichi le encantaba ver a su hijo tan enamorado y más si era de esa chica tan guapa, educada... y rica. - ¿Has quedado hoy con ella?

- Si, ahora mismo iba a salir a recogerla para ir a clase juntos, - confesó todavía sonrojado - ¿quieres que te lleve a la ciudad, de paso?

- Si, por favor, ¡a saber cúando vendrá tu padre! - ya se estaba volviendo a enfadar. A la mujer le reventaba que su esposo le hiciese ese tipo de cosas, por una razón u otra, ¡siempre la dejaba plantada!

A veces Chichi llegaba a pensar él no la quería, parecía que su esposo prefería estar fuera de casa haciendo cualquier tontería, antes que pasar dos segundos con ella.

* * *

A Goku le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

¡Vaya! , alguien debía de estar pensando muy mal de él.

Seguro que era Vegeta, pensó el moreno, a pesar de que en los últimos años se habían hecho amigos, de vez en cuando el príncipe sayan le recordaba que se mantuviera alejado de él... y de su mujer. El pasado que Goku tenía con Bulma y que nadie más que ellos compartía, era un tabú que Vegeta no permitía sacar a la luz.

Goku no era muy versado en esos temas, pero, intuía que el príncipe sentía celos por todas las aventuras en las que ambos amigos habían participado y por todos esos años que pasaron juntos.

- ¡Jeje! - rió el guerrero entre dientes.

Le hacía gracia lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser Vegeta. Ese obtuso malhumorado no se daba cuenta de cuanto, a pesar de sus diarias discusiones, lo adoraba su esposa y de cómo era incapaz de mirar a ningún otro hombre (a parte de Trunks, claro) que no fuera él.

En fín, Goku nunca entendería por qué los hombres, entre ellos su propio hijo, eran tan celosos. En su opinión, los celos eran un signo claro de desconfianza hacia la mujer amada. Aunque, admitía que le gustaba que Chichi sacara las uñas por él.

- ¿En qué piensas, papá? - le interrogó Goten tras fijarse en la estúpida sonrisa que se le había formado a su padre en la cara.

- ¡En nada, en nada! jeje... - contestó Goku rascándose la cabeza, un tic que compartían todos los guerreros Z y que sacaban a la luz en los momentos más incómodos. - Mejor volvamos a casa, tu madre debe de estar preocupada, además, ¡ya es hora de comer!

* * *

El sábado por la tarde Chichi se encontraba ultimando los detalles de la fiesta de cumpleaños mientras su esposo y sus hijos se arreglaban para la ocasión.

La mujer se había levantado de muy buen humor, de un humor magnífico, de hecho. Sus ojitos brillantes y el rubor de sus mejillas lo decían todo.

¡La noche pasada le había dado el regalo de su vida a Goku!

Días antes, Chichi les había pedido a sus amigas que la acompañasen a elegir un regalo para su pareja. Y, una vez que llegaron al centro comercial, les recordó que su presupuesto era bastante limitado y que por lo tanto sería complicado encontrar algo.

_- ¡Pero qué tontería! - exclamó Bulma, divertida. - ¿Llevas años casada y todavía no sabes cual es el regalo perfecto para un hombre?_

- Bulma tiene razón - concordó A-18, con una coquetería inaudita en ella. - Una noche de pasión loca es el regalo perfecto y no tendrás que gastar mucho dinero.

_- ¡Para vosotras es facil decirlo! ¡Vosotras teneis maridos normales! Pero mi Goku tiene la mentalidad de un niño de cuatro años, ¿sabéis cúanto tiempo llevamos sin hacerlo? - se quejó la morena._

_- Menuda chorrada, - soltó la peliazul, con un brazo apoyado en su fina cintura para dar más énfasis a la afirmación - en ese aspecto todos los hombres son iguales. Aunque, es cierto que a algunos, como Goku, hay que incentivarlos un poco más._

_- ¿Y qué proponéis? - preguntó Chichi, repentinamente intrigada._

_- Una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, un vestido sexy..._

_- ¡Buena idea A-18! Y de postre... - Bulma hizo un gesto para que sus compañeras se acercaran, antes de susurrar - de postre, ¡ropa interior comestible! Os lo puedo asegurar, les vuelve locos - dijo con una sonrisa confiada que le aseguró a Chichi que, efectívamente, la científica sabía de lo que hablaba._

Tal y como le habían dicho sus dos amigas, con un poco de incentivo, la noche anterior se había transformado en algo espetacular. Solo de pensarlo volvía a entrar en calor.

- ¡Oye, Chichi!

- ¡Ah! - chilló la mujer agarrándose el pecho - ¡Menudo susto me has dado!

- ¡Jaja! - rió el hombre, encantado - ¿en qué estabas pensando?- preguntó Goku, inclinándose para robarle un beso a su esposa.

- ¡Lo sabes muy bien! - contestó ella, queriendo aparentar frialdad. Pero, al ver la sonrisa lasciva de su amante, un traicionero rubor se extendió de sus acaloradas mejillas hasta la punta de sus pequeñas orejas.

* * *

Horas más tarde, todos los invitados habían terminado de cenar y decidían ahora cómo continuar la fiesta.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer? - fue Krilin quien habló. - Los niños ya se fueron a la cama pero la noche aún es joven para los adultos, ¿no?

- ¡Tienes razón! - gritó Yamcha, animado por el alcohol y la buena compañía. - Pues se me ocurre una idea, es un juego que aprendí una noche de juerga.

A continuación, explicó las normas del extraño juego.

- Consiste en hacernos preguntas personales los unos a los otros, cuanto más comprometedoras mejor, y en el caso de no querer contestarla se pagará una prenda, o lo que es lo mismo, se beberá un chupito de Whisky.

- ¡Vale!- aceptaron todos, bueno, casi todos pues, Vegeta y Piccolo, en honor a su fiero carácter, prefirieron simplemente obserbar lo que para ellos era una forma ridícula de pasar el tiempo.

Estuvieron pasándolo en grande un buen rato, hasta que...

- ¡Jajaja! Y... ¿y tú, Bulma? ¿Cuál fue el primer hombre desnudo que viste en tu vida? - quiso saber un muy borracho Krilin al llegar su turno. Tal era su estado de embriaguez, que ni siquiera se fijó en la mirada asesina que le dirigió el príncipe sayan, quien, a medida que pasaban las horas, se había puesto más y más furioso viendo a su esposa emborracharse y armar alboroto con sus amigos.

- Ummm... pues... si mal no recuerdo, el primer hombre desnudo que vi en mi vida fue... Goku - mientras hablaba, el grado de terror de Bulma iba en aumento, ¡¿pero qué acababa de decir? ¿por qué no podía cerrar la boca? Era verdad, el primer hombre al que vio desnudo siendo apenas una adolescente fue a su mejor amigo, Goku. ¡Pero había sido cosa de niños! ¡algo totalmente inocente! , además, lo había visto desnudo otras muchas veces a lo largo de su vida, ¿y quién no?, todo el que conociese al sayan lo habría visto desnudo alguna vez...

Sí joder, pero, ¡¿cómo se le ocurría decirlo delante de su esposo y de Chichi?

- ¡¿Qué? - aullaron a un tiempo Vegeta y la morena, reafirmando sus temores.

- ¡Jajaja! - rió la peliazul histéricamente. - Pe... pero, ¡eso es cosa del pasado! ¿verdad, Goku? ¡no tuvo importancia! Oye, ¿por qué no cambiamos de pregunta, si? - sugirió descaradamente, intentando desviar la atención hacia otro lado. - Por... por ejemplo, - miró a su derecha, donde estaba sentado el excalvo, enano y traidor que la había metido en este lío - ¿por qué tu hija lleva el mismo nombre que tu exnovia?

- ¿Disculpa? - demandó la rubia androide, quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio, con una voz mucho más cortante de lo normal. - ¿Es cierto eso, Krilin?

Y, así, comenzó la catástrofe.


	3. Silencio

Una semana más tarde, Bulma estalló, no pudo aguantar más la situación y decidió tener una pequeña reunión clandestina con sus dos mejores amigos.

- ¡No lo aguanto! Y cada día es peor, Vegeta no me dirige la palabra y solo se digna a mirarme mientras hacemos en amor - se quejó la mujer, muy triste. - Además, últimamente se pasa el día entrenando, ¡ya no quiere hacer nada conmigo! bueno, salvo quizá en la cama, pero... ¡No es suficiente! ¡y ya estoy harta de esta ridícula situación!

El berrinche de la mujer les hubiera hecho gracia en otro momento, pero, tal y como estaban las cosas, tanto Krilin como Goku, se encontraban también al borde de las lágrimas.

- Pues no te quejes, - pidió un atribulado Goku - a mi Chichi no deja ni que la roce, y no para de lanzarme miradas siniestras desde el día de mi cumpleaños, ¡cree que le he sido infiel!

- ¿Y eso? - curioseó Bulma en tono compasivo.

- Pues, cuando os marchasteis todos el otro día, ella me preguntó si me había visto desnudo alguna otra mujer y por alguna razón le dije que sí, pero que no tenía importancia... ¡y no la tiene! ¿qué importa que te vean desnudo? ¿no es algo natural?Intenté decirle que sólo la amo a ella y que no quiero, ni quise, a ninguna otra, pero, antes de poder abrir la boca, me tiró la vajilla entera a la cabeza. - Recordó la escena con un escalofrío de auténtico pavor. - Y eso sin contar que llevo escondiéndome de tu esposo toda la semana, ¡seguro que está entrenando más de lo normal sólo para poder matarme!

-Lo siento, no tenía ni idea... ¿y tú, Krilin? ¿qué tal lo llevas?

El hombre bajito parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

- A-18 me ha echado de casa, ¡dice que no quiere volver a verme! ¿y vosotros os quejáis? ¡al menos no os han abandonado! - se tapó la cara con las manos, tratando de ocultar sus lágrimas. - ¡A saber que estará haciendo ahora! A lo mejor ya encontró a alguien que me sustituya.

- ¡Basta! - interrumpió Bulma, totalmente decidida. - Debemos solucionar esto, pero lo primero es lo primero, ¿no os ha parecido raro que ninguno de nosotros pudiera mentir ante tales circunstancias?

Se hizo el silencio en el ricóndito arrollo que servía de base para su clandestina reunión.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Piensa un poco Goku! Por muy borracha que estuviera ese día, jamás diría que ví a otro hombre desnudo delante del "todopoderoso" príncipe, ¡no soy idiota!

- Bulma tiene razón, en circunstancias normales, yo hubiese podido inventar una buena excusa para que mi corazoncito no me odiara por ponerle ese nombre a Marron.

- Por cierto Krilin, ¿por qué lo hiciste? - Goku sentía curiosidad por conocer la razón de que su amigo hubiese arriesgado así su vida.

- ¡La culpa no es mía! - chilló enojado - Vereis, ya hace años de esto, pero lo recuerdo perfectamente. Por primera vez había conseguido que A-18 aceptara salir conmigo, y quise celebrarlo por todo lo alto, es decir, ¡teneis que entenderme! era la mujer de mi vida y tenía una oportunidad de hacer que se enamorara de mi... asi que, como ya he dicho, quise celebrarlo. Asi que, salí de copas con Roshi y Yamcha y...

- Ya, - bufó la peliazul - no me lo digas... os emborrachasteis, ¡hombres! ¿a quién se le ocurre ir de parranda con ese par de libertinos? - gruñó al final.

- En aquel momento no lo pensé, estaba demasiado eufórico para ello. Y, como podréis imaginar, Yamcha propuso uno de sus simpáticos jueguecitos. Finalmente, todo se me fue de las manos y acabé prometiéndoles que ellos podrían elegir el nombre de mi primer hijo... y asi fue, tres años después supe que me había convertido en el padre de una preciosa niña. Tenía la esperanza de que esos dos se hubiesen olvidado de mi promesa, pero pronto me hicieron saber que aún lo mantenían fresco en la memoria. ¡Fue idea de ellos que le pusiera ese nombre!

- ¡Vaya! Entonces no es tan grave, solo tienes que decirle la verdad... - opinó Goku, aliviado por su colega.

- ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Se nota que no conoces a mi esposa, Goku. Va a pensar que solo es una excusa.

- No necesariamente. - Intervino Bulma, consiguiendo asi la atención de los dos hombres. - Veréis, si descubrimos qué es lo que nos impide mentir y logramos que nuestras parejas nos crean, entonces podremos justificarnos diciéndoles solamente la verdad.

Se produjo otro instante de completo silencio, hasta que el sayan habló:

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Eres más corto que el rabo de una boina! - berreó enojada. Bulma quería mucho a su amigo, pero, en momentos como aquel, la irritaba infinítamente su falta de inteligencia.

Tranquila, se dijo, vamos por partes.

- Debemos descubrir por qué no podemos mentir, ¿entiendes, Goku?

- Si.

- ¡Bien! Pues venga, pongámonos en marcha - se encaminó entusiasmada hacia su avioneta.

-Pero Bulma, - la llamó, Krilin, todavía dudoso. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Es obvio Krilin, ¿quienes son los diablillos que, continuamente, meten en líos a los demás con sus trastadas?

* * *

Poco después, una enojadísima Bulma flanqueada por un confuso Goku y un furioso Krilin, miraban cara a cara a sus pequeños "angelitos".

- ¡¿Y bien? ¿No tienes nada que decirme hijo? - la científica exigió un respuesta con su mejor tono de militar.

- Mamá, - rogó el niño, haciendo unos enternecedores pucheros - antes de que me castigues, debes recordar que nosotros no empezamos esto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó la madre, totalmente inmune a las artimañas de su retoño. No por nada, ese estilo al hacer pucheros eran herencia suya.

- ¡Pues que nos mentisteis! Y quisimos daros una lección - respondió en su lugar la niña del grupo.

- ¿A qué te refieres Marron? Que yo recuerde, nunca te he mentido.

- ¡Si que lo hicisteis! - gritó Goten, señalando con el dedo a su propio padre.

- ¿Quién, yo? - Goku no podía estar más extrañado. - Pero hijo, ¡sabes que yo nunca miento!

- ¡No es verdad! - Aullaron los tres jóvenes con ganas.

* * *

Al caer la noche, el asunto había quedado resuelto, los tres padres aprendieron la lección y juraron no volver a mentir a sus hijos, sin importar la pregunta que estes les hicieran.

Para celebrarlo, Bulma decidió invitarlos a todos a cenar mientras planeaba cómo lograr que su esposo volviese a hablarle. Supuso que también tendría que ayudar a sus dos amigos de la infancia.

A Krilin se lo veía tan abatido, que no le sorprendería que al día siguiente se pegara un tiro, y Goku... bueno, digamos que Goku sin ayuda no era capaz ni de atarse los zapatos.

Después de encargar abundante comida para seis en su restaurante favorito, se fueron todos a comer a un agradable descampado bajo la luz de la luna. Una vez acabada la cena, los tres adultos junto a sus respectivos hijos, se fueron a casa.

- ¡¿Dónde habeis estado vosotros dos? - Ese fue el espeluznante grito que resonó en la periferia de la Corporación Cápsula y la montaña Paos.

Por fín se había roto el silencio.


	4. ¿Final feliz?

- ¿Y bien? ¿Ha quedado todo claro? - susurró Bulma.

- Si - respondieron a su vez con otro susurro Goku y Krilin.

- Pero, ¿por qué estais vestidos de incógnito en medio del Amazonas? - Krilin casi no pudo creerse que sus colegas de la infancia lo hubieran citado en aquel lugar, pero, cuando el excalvo vió a sus dos camaradas vestidos con una gabardina,sombrero y bigote postizo, su estupor llegó al máximo.

- Mejor no quieras saberlo... - tanto Goku como Bulma todavía recordaban el numerito que sus parejas les habían montado por llegar tarde. En fín, al menos ahora les hablaban, a gritos, pero les hablaban.

Y Krilin no volvió a preguntar.

Ya que todos tenían un plan para recuperar a sus parejas y con ellas su paz mental, sólo quedaba librarse de los niños.

* * *

Al este de ciudad Satán, en un pequeño apartamento...

- ¡Ya voy! - Yamcha no podía estar más sorprendido cuando se encontró a su antiguo amor y al pequeño Trunks esperando a la puerta de su casa.

- ¡Hola Yamcha! ¿qué tal? - exclamaron ambos personajes con una sonrisa idéntica en sus bellos rostros. El guerrero de las cicatrices conocía bien esa sonrisilla, era la misma que solía ponerle Bulma cuando quería algo de él. Algo que, seguro, no le iba a gustar.

Yamcha suspiró, ligeramente decepcionado. Por un segundo, tuvo la esperanza de que Bulma hubiese abandonado a su marido y, necesitada de un lugar donde quedarse y de alguien que la consolase en ese terrible momento, hubiese acudido a sus brazos. Pero, conociéndola como lo hacía, enseguida volvió a la realidad y esperó pacientemente a que le pidiese el inminente favor.

- ¿Podrías quedarte hasta mañana con Trunks? - hizo la petición con esa carita de ángel que siempre lo volvió loco y que, al parecer, seguía haciéndolo.

- Claro Bulma, ¡no hay problema!

- ¡Bien! Vendré a por él a primera hora - avisó la dama. Luego se despidió del niño y salió pitando sin mirar atrás.

Dos horas más tarde el hogar de Yamcha se había convertido en una guardería, pues, poco después de que Bulma se marchase, Goku y Krilin le habían pedido el mismo favor.

**¡COMIENZA EL PLAN NÚMERO 1!  
**

Krilin estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, y las manos le sudaban a chorros. Hacía semanas que no veía a su hermosa mujer y no sabía cómo iba a tomarse que hubiese ido a buscarla.

Según entró en Kame House se topó con Roshi y Oolong, que, raro en ellos,estaban haciendo la comida.

- ¡Hola, Krilin! ¿qué tal? comenzaba a pensar que nos habías abandonado con esa maléfica mujer tuya - exclamó el maestro, resentido.

- ¡Shhh! No hables tan alto que podría oirnos y entonces nos mantendrá un año entero cocinando para ella.

- Ya os he oido - confirmó la beldad rubia con voz de hielo. - ¿Qué haces tu aquí?¿acaso he dicho que te perdonaba? - dijo clavando sus fríos ojos en su pareja.

- Hola, mi amor... - tragó saliba con dificultad - ¿querrías dar una vuelta conmigo?- no sé de que se quejan los otros dos, pensó Krilin, al menos los gritos no dan tanto miedo como esa mirada fría que portaba su esposa. - Por favor A-18, necesito hablar contigo y explicarme.

La mujer caviló sobre ello.

- Ummm... está bien, - aceptó, por fín - ¡pero sólo será un momento!

- ¡Claro, mi vida, claro!

- Pues vamos - dijo saliendo por la puerta.

En la cocina quedaron solo los hombres.

- ¡Ánimo Krilin! ¡Tú puedes! - vitorearon sus compañeros de vivienda.

- ¡A callar vosotros dos! - gritó furioso antes de seguir a su amada. Lo último que necesitaba era aguantar a ese par de inútiles.

Media hora después, la pareja paseaba bajo las luces de la ciudad cogidos de la mano.

- ¿Lo entiendes ahora A-18? Yo ya no sentía absolutamente nada por Marron. Bueno, he de reconocer que sigue siendo una belleza... ¡pe...pero nada comparada contigo! - se apresuró a añadir al ver la mortífera expresión que se había formado en el rostro de la androide. - Solo fue una apuesta y ya sabes cómo son Yamcha y Roshi, aprovechan la mínima oportunidad para meterse conmigo y además...

- ¡Calla! - lo cortó la rubia. - Todo eso ya lo sabía, Krilin.

- ¡¿Cómo? - ¿Tanto susto para nada?

- Pues eso, después de echarte de casa, el viejo dejó a un lado su ya característica cobardía para contarme la verdad.

- Entonces, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?

- ¿Tú que crees? ¡estaba furiosa! ¡te dejaste manipular por un viejo pervertido y un sexsimbol retrasado! - clamó ella, con ira.

- Pe...pero...

- ¡Pero nada! - volvió a cortarlo. - Espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, si no quieres que me divorcie de ti. Yo no me he casado con una marioneta que se deja manipular por todo el mundo. Espero también, que estos días te hayan servido de escarmiento.

Krilin la observó esperanzado.

- ¿Significa eso que me has perdonado ya? - le preguntó a su mujercita con una sonrisa de bobo enamorado.

- ¡Ummm! - rumió la mujer. - No hagas más preguntas estúpidas y vámonos de aqui... aunque, antes quiero pasar por una tienda especial que me recomendó Bulma.

- ¿Ti... tienda? - farfulló el hombre.

- Si, creo que necesito lencería nueva - le explicó a su marido dirigiéndole la más sensual de sus sonrisas. ¡Cómo lo había añorado!

**¡A POR EL PLAN NÚMERO 2!  
**

- ¿A dónde me llevas? ¿Y por qué me tapaste los ojos?

- ¡Shhh! Calla Chichi, solo déjate llevar, te prometo que te va a gustar - murmuró Goku cerca del delgado cuello femenino.

Casi en el acto, el sayan, con su mujer en brazos, descendió por una playa paradisíaca hasta llegar al lugar indicado, donde, horas antes, había colocado una manta y una cesta llena de comida afrodisíaca.

El hombre recostó a su esposa sobre la manta y le quitó la venda que le cubría los ojos, dejando ver una impresionante puesta de sol.

- ¡Ooooh! - exhaló Chichi, emocionadísima. De repente, giró para mirar al amor de su vida. - ¿A qué viene esto?

- Quería darte una tarde de absoluta felicidad, ¿te gusta? - inquirió él con una tiernísima sonrisa.

A la morena los ojos se le había llenado de lágrimas.

- ¡Me encanta! ¿cómo has planeado todo esto?

- Jejeje... la verdad es que Bulma me ayudó bastante, me dió una hoja con indicaciones de todo lo que debía hacer - confesó tímidamente.

- ¿Bulma? - se erizó Chichi. - ¿Por qué siempre recurres a ella cuando necesitas ayuda?

- Venga amor, ¡no te enfades! - se agachó para besar a su encantadora y gruñona esposa. - Parece mentira que sigas con eso. Bulma es alguien imprescindible para mi y la adoro, pero solo como un hermano querría a su hermana mayor. Debes entenderlo, prácticamente nos criamos juntos, por eso nos tenemos tanta confianza, pero nada más.

Ella lo estudió con sospecha.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? - su pregunta dejaba ver una gran inseguridad. A Goku le enterneció sobremanera la vulnerabilidad expuesta de su esposa. Ella, que siempre se mostraba tan dura y agresiva.

- Nunca he dicho algo tan en serio.

El guerrero se inclinó de nuevo para besarla y la mantuvo abrazada mientras veían juntos la puesta de sol.

Pudo oler la delicada fragancia que desprendía el largo cabello de su esposa, que en ese momento se encontraba recostada contra su fuerte pecho. Era cierto que carecía del exuberante atractivo de Bulma o la exótica belleza de la mujer de Krilin, pero Chichi tenía una suave y sutil belleza que para él era única y especial.

Sin poder controlarse, se colocó encima de ella y se dispuso a besuquearla. Para cuando comenzó a devolverle los besos él ya estaba ardiendo y sin más demora la desnudó.  
Esa noche hicieron el amor lenta y apasionadamente, se descubrieron y se amaron el uno al otro como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

**¡EL PLAN DEFINITIVO, EL PLAN NÚMERO 3!  
**

Bulma llegó a casa a eso de las ocho de la tarde.

Lo tenía todo planeado, esa noche volvería a Vegeta loco de deseo y placer... y ya que estaba, conseguiría que la acompañase a dar una vuelta por la ciudad al día siguiente. Lo que no le diría es que, de camino, harían algunas compras, ¡hacía una semana que no renovaba vestuario! ¿qué era ella, una pordiosera? Además, acababan de abrir una nueva joyería de lujo y estaba deseando visitarla.

Llegó a su habitación e inmediatamente se cambió de ropa. Se puso su vestido más sexy y atrevido, se pintó los labios de rojo y se alborotó el pelo para darse una imagen salvaje.

Solo tuvo que esperar un cuarto de hora a que le trajesen la cena que había encargado expresamente para Vegeta. Terminó de poner la mesa justo cuando su esposo entraba en la cocina.

El guerrero se paró en seco, la desconfianza atenazó su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué es esto? - Vegeta se sintió inmediatamente tentado, la mesa estaba llena de sus platos favoritos y su bella esposa estaba incluso más deseable de lo normal. Sospechoso, sin duda. - ¿Qué es lo que pretendes, mujer?

- Nada, - afirmó Bulma con inocencia - simplemente quería darle una sorpresa a mi fuerte, varonil, sexy y guapísimo marido. - La fémina se había ido acercando a él mientras enumeraba algunas de sus cualidades para acrecentar su ya desmesurado ego.

- ¡Ja! - gruñó en desacuerdo el sayan, pero sin disimilar su sonrisa petulante. - ¿Crees que no te conozco? Sé perfectamente cuándo quieres conseguir algo de mi - la miró, todavía receloso.

- ¡No seas asi! - Bulma le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y comenzó a fabricarle un collar de dulces besos - ¡mmmm!qúe bien sabes...

Vegeta rezongó, pero no pudo resistirse por mucho tiempo y terminó abrazándola con fuerza.

- ¡Me vuelves loco mujer!

- Lo sé, mi príncipe... - Vegeta la interrumpió con un beso.

- Vayamos arriba, ¡ahora! - rugió él.

Mucho más tarde, mientras Vegeta cenaba, Bulma decidió pasar al ataque.

Se acercó a él y se sentó en sus rodillas sin mediar palabra. Lo besó en la mejilla y apoyó su cabeza contra el musculoso hombro. Este, complacido por los mimos de su esposa le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para acercarla más a él.

Lo amaba con locura, admitió Bulma para sí, y no sabría qué hacer si alguna vez le faltaba.

Finalmente, decidió guardar silencio. No quería estropear el momento arriesgándose a que el sayan se enfadara de nuevo. Sencillamente, se mantuvo callada viéndole comer.

* * *

Pasó un mes y los amigos Z se volvieron a reunir. Esta vez, para celebrar el compromiso matrimonial de Gohan y Videl.

Y se lo estaban pasando en grande, como siempre que estaban todos juntos.

Dando buena cuenta del Buffet estaba el padrino, Goku, y el invitado de mayor alcurnia, Vegeta.

- ¡Me alegra que ya no intentes matarme, Vegeta!

- No me lo recuerdes, Kakarotto - avisó el príncipe entre bocado y bocado. - Aún no te he perdonado, no te equivoques. Si no te ataco, es porque después tendría que aguantar a mi mujer criticándome todo tiempo y tú no mereces tantas molestias.

- ¡Venga hombre! ¿qué importa que nos hayamos visto desnudos cuando éramos niños?

- ... ¿Has dicho "nos"? - exigió saber Vegeta, con un murmullo que hizo sentir a Goku como si estuviera en el Polo Norte. - ¿Tú también la has visto desnuda?

La faz del sayan más joven se tornó blanca.

- S...sí. Pero bueno, ya sabes, ¡éramos niños! yo ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía y desde luego, no sentí nada... - tartamudeó una excusa, mientras maldecía su propia torpeza. ¿Por qué no era capaz de cerrar nunca la boca?

-¡¿¡¿Cómo?

Esta vez, el bramido hizo temblar la tierra.


End file.
